


The Time I Made a Deal

by ThisIsABattleCry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Devil levi, Devil!Levi, Fluff, Human!Eren, M/M, bxb - Freeform, slowbuild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsABattleCry/pseuds/ThisIsABattleCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about how a young, shy, depressed, self-conscious guy goes and makes a deal with the Devil himself. What was the deal? To be gorgeous,  thin, smart, a celebrity? Nope, just to be friends.<br/>Prompt from Phantomrose96 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time I Made a Deal

Eren stood in front of his cheap, full length mirror, biting his bottom lip nervously. He pulled at his plain gray shirt, until giving in to his self-consciousness and donning a dark blue jacket that he’d had forever. Half-way satisfied with his appearance, he slipped on his shoes and walked out the door.   
He was halfway through the hallway, and in sight of the stairs when he remembered the tiny box that was the most important part of this. Well, that and his wits.   
Now walking to his car, tiny black box in hand, he looked around at the darkened windows. He didn’t necessarily live in the best apartments, but they were filled with college students and not rapists and murderers. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he pulled out of his parking space, his eyes darting between the box and the road stretched out in front of him.   
A week of planning had led to this. The week of waiting was worse than the actual thing will be, he chanted to himself over and over again until he arrived to his destination.   
Not one to get away from his laptop once, Eren had read tons and tons of things on what he was about to do. He found what materials he needed, and he was even able to find what the best time to come out be. If by best time he meant making a deal with the deal maker himself.   
Pulling into the deserted crossroads, Eren felt his hands start to sweat. He quickly wiped his hands on his wore jeans, trying to mentally prepared. After a few minutes of listening to his heartbeat and slow pop music, he closed his eyes and stepped out of the car.   
The smell of the cold hit him before the cold itself. Cold always had a crisp, new scent to it, and was one that Eren secretly enjoyed. Immensely.   
Walking to the center was one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do. Once half of him wanted to do it quickly and get over it, while the other wanted to walk slowly and cautiously to the center, as if it was a pissed off snake.   
He sighed, letting out a humorless chuckle as he crossed the short distance. Once there, he quickly kneeled down and began to dig in the soft soil. Eren started at the hole in the crossroads, second and third guessing himself. He let out a short puff of breath, and slid the box into the hole.  
He covered the small hole with his foot, and stood back, his eyes closed and his breath held. When nothing happened immediately, he opened one eye a little. When he saw nothing, the breath released from his lungs and his shoulders fell slightly.   
Eren bit his lip as he looked around. “Fucking great,” he muttered to himself, disappointed in almost everything- from the no show, to the fact that he was wearing his least favorite underwear and it was riding up.   
His jaw clenched, and he walked stubbornly back to the car, his head down. A few feet from the car, a sound made his head snap up.   
The sight in front of him made his heart jump and race, and the sudden appearance made him fall back, square on his ass.   
“Well, that’s not quite the reaction I was expecting,” said the figure towering above him, his voice soft, like silk. The figure started walking towards him slowly, his tail flicking back and forth slowly. “So, mortal, what is it you would like from me?”  
Eren felt his mind blank as he stared into its eyes. “U-um-,” he sputtered.  
The figure’s face when from curious to annoyed very quickly. “Alright, kid, I don’t have all night. Like you, other people have figured out that tonight is the night that I have to make the deals. So tell me quickly what it is you want from everyone’s friend Satan.”  
Eren’s heart jumped and he nodded his head quickly, almost making his glasses slide off of his nose. “A-All I want is for you to be my f-f-friend,” he said, his voice fading at the end, almost a whisper at the word ‘friend’. He looked up, biting his lip lightly, hoping that he wouldn’t die right then, asking Satan himself to be his friend.   
Satan’s expression changed, his fine and crafted features faltering for a good three seconds before he processed what he had just heard. After fulling understanding what Eren he had just said, he raised a dark eyebrow, one corner of his mouth twitching, unsure if this was a joke or not. “You’re going to sell your soul to the Devil, so you can be friends with him?” he asked. While he was mostly shown as a horrible person, he almost always made sure that these people knew what they were getting into. Not something he could say for his demons.   
Eren nodded again, his brown eyes locked on Satan’s red ones. “Yes, I, Eren Darker, would like to sell my soul to be able to be friends with the Devil.” One side of Eren’s brain wanted to pat himself on the back. He just spoke to one of the supposedly worst beings in the world without stuttering.   
Satan sighed, dropping his eyes to the ground and shaking his head. “Before the deal is sealed, I would like to let you know a few things. I am a busy thing, being the King of Hell and while I am going to dedicate this time to you, I will be drawn away for possibly long periods of time. . To fulfil the requirement of us being friends, I will be by your side Wednesday to Sunday, 6 AM to 7 PM. Is there any of that you would like to change.   
After thinking for a few moments, he sputtered out, “Thursday to Monday?”  
Satan raised an eyebrow at the 20ish looking guy in front of him, and shrugged his shoulders. He only had to do it for ten years before he could kill the kid. Unless the kid died before then. “Works fine with me,” he said, with his classic devilish grin. He held out his hand to help Eren stand, and what Eren hoped was to shake it to seal the deal. Even after all of his research, he didn’t know how the deals were sealed.   
Once standing he gave an awkward shake to his hand, and began to pull away. Satan laughed and pulled the boy closer to him. “Deals my boy,” he said slowly, leaning in closer to Eren, “are sealed with a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
